


ON LEAVE

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	ON LEAVE

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**ON LEAVE**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


  
****

**“Hutch, I’m so excited! St Thomas will  
be great. I can go sunbathing, diving…” He patted Hutch’s back. “I told Dobey not to let you work  
too hard. Two weeks will be over soon.”**

 ****  


  
****

**“Give me your bag and shut up!” Hutch  
grabbed the bag and let out a surprised yelp. “Are you carrying stones?” He hauled the bag into the trunk.**

 ****  


  
****

**“I took Huggy’s diving gear.”**

 ****  


  
****

**“Nice.”**

 ****  


  
****

**Silently, Hutch navigated them to the airport. He  
should be happy for Starsky. And yet, it would have meant so much to him joining his partner and best friend, celebrating  
Starsky’s survival from the deadly poison. Hutch realized that Huggy must feel much closer to Starsky, giving him this  
trip.**

 ****  


  
****

**“You can park over there.” Starsky pointed  
to a building on the right.**

 ****  


  
****

**“No, partner. That’s the parking lot  
for long term parking.” Hutch said patiently.**

 ****  


  
****

**“Exactly.” Starsky waved with two tickets  
in front of Hutch’s face. “In one hour we are up in the sky. Me and thee.”**

 ****  


  
****

**“No …” Hutch shook his head incredulously.**

 ****  


  
****

**Starsky grabbed his face with both hands. “How  
could I go without you?”**

 ****  


  
****

**“My stuff…”**

 ****  


****

****

  
****

**“...is in my bag.”**

 ****  


  
****

**“You’re nuts!”**

 ****  


  
****

**“I love you too, Bozo.”**

 ****  


****

****

****

  
****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****  
  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
